


萨堡佳肴

by ReetHan



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Multi, 主教受, 人棍, 洁癖慎入, 群p, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReetHan/pseuds/ReetHan
Summary: 你理解维纳斯吗？你若是懂维纳斯，你便理解他的美。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	萨堡佳肴

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运碗los产出&一切属于碗

想想残肢梗，人棍，那没有手腿的男人，漂亮的肌肉，隆起的弧度，白软的胸膛，紧实的屁股，一切都是完美的，一切都是欲神以斧刀一点点雕刻的。

但你理解维纳斯吗？你若是懂维纳斯，你便理解他的美。

他没了腿，却获得了翅膀，短短的腿根张开时会露出淫靡的肉缝，臀瓣下一小个凸起，弹软又敏感的会阴。你可以看到他平坦的小腹——也不是那样平坦，他有肌肉，难得的腹肌，腹斜肌显得他腰宽却又更好把握。他以肩膀撑着身子侧转，明明是那样丑陋的动作却让他做的优美高雅。

他身上系着轻软的绸缎，平躺时如熟睡的婴孩，他能自己坐起身，也能用短短的手臂去捧眼前的事物，他是一位领主，一名主教，他精通训诫，以口救赎世人。

他被仆人捧着落座，被侍女以银匙喂食，圣经在他面前翻开，可他全然不用去理会，上帝的言语刻印在他脑中，他所说即为福音。

他被紫软的法国绒拥着，却又下流的露出胸乳与下腹。

他以身洗刷凡人的罪恶。

他叫嚷着出去，因为他不习惯被那般对待，被抱着操弄，扭转的腰肢沾满了薄汗，舞动的肢体起不到一丝威胁，反倒是令人沉沦淫秽，那一路连到红穴的脊柱，扭动时浮现的浅窝，不停抵抗又挣扎不开，倔强的咬牙却硬挺了阴茎，从不愿意到沉沦，从凶恶到温顺，直到眼里的光都没了，呼唤的喉咙变得干哑，收紧的后穴被使用到高潮，射出的精液落在地毯留下深色的水痕。

他像是被使用的物品在人与人之间递送，短短的肉身无法躺下也无法站立，他被顶在男人胯间，被握着残缺的手臂显示胸乳，很快便有人来享用他不断抗争的嘴，享用他的唇齿，享受阴茎贴在舌叶上的湿热，喉间软骨随着吸气忽一下收紧，又在吐气时被凿入的更深。

男人们围绕着他，女人们则亲吻着他。

年轻的淑女跪在他们的身下，被点缀的红唇亲吻他阴茎的冠头，两处红软的肉贴在一处，但很快淑女的唇便将他吮食而下。淫乱的聚会总少不了热情的姑娘，微凉的红唇含着他的根部，如夜莺的嗓子将他包含，不管他后穴是否有男人翻插，也不管他口中是否咬着他人的阴茎，那些女孩忘了头顶的假发，忘了束胸的鲸骨，热情的吻着他的阴茎与积满的囊袋。

没人去抱那些姑娘，人人都争着用着他。

像是王国的国王，节日时的乳猪，口中堵塞着苹果，肚子里却装满美味的白浆。

你若不吃乳猪便错过整个节日，你若不用他便是十足的傻瓜。

但那截肢刚好，伤口处才掉了结痂，新生的肉芽颜色偏淡，纵使是最好的医生也躲不过那样粗糙的缝合，宛如蜈蚣的伤疤盘踞在四处，又因为是新生的软嫩敏感，粗糙的指腹蹭过肉芽，棱起的指纹留在他头脑中。

他就是这样敏感，却被人攥着金栗色的卷发顶操，雪白的胸脯留下数枚齿痕，哀求的呻吟不绝于耳，他收紧的臀被沉甸的阴茎硬生生操开，涂在肠壁褶皱中的精液则被掏出滴在金子做的盘中。

他的乳头叫人吮吸如同姑娘胀大的阴蒂，好看的腰肢留下把握的指痕，他过于白皙，浑身都有这样的指痕，他过于美味，就连颈部都留下啃咬的印记，他的全身都被人吻过，细腻的口舌挑逗过每一寸肌肤。他应当有这样好的对待，却又被下人滚烫的鸡巴搓了个便，沾满了精液。人们传递他犹如传递盛着橄榄油的杯子，按惯例应当每人都来品尝，按罪业每人都应涉足。

他被人倒抱在怀中大腿夹着腰身，面颊却埋在另一位少女的腿间，不知名的手探来分开他的残肢，不知谁的手指推开双臀，不知何的指尖撑开穴口。盘的精液自高处垂下，连成道极细的线被倒进了深处，红软的穴啵的一声完成了自己的任务，男人们的努力没有白费，丰收的种子被灌溉进了田地，女孩们却不甘心，她们用手指拨弄已经饱食的后穴，用自己的乳房慰藉这受伤的主教，女性的柔软自四处挤压他的身体，射到疲惫的阴茎却只能吐出寡淡的白水，可后穴的高潮从未停下，弓起的腰身怎么都躲不开这折磨的玩法。

“没了四肢的人要如何引导他人，你既然有口便传递上帝的教诲，有手便执尺训诫他人，有脚便踏步土地巡查四周，有穴便应当被使用，你应当被射满，被灌溉”


End file.
